The Grand Councilprincess
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if a female Harry, Ali'i, was Magicks child and had been taken to the Grand Councilwoman to be raised safely? Lots of chaos and hilarity ensues of course. AU, OOCness, Manipulative/evil Dumbles. Dumbles, select Weaslys, Malfoy, and Gantu bashing and maybe others. Rated T for my deranged and twisted mind. Cute FemHarry though! Read and Review please.
1. Ali'i meets her new mother

**HP and Lilo and Stitch crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and I came up with this after drinking two bottles of coco-cola and eating three pixie sticks in less than ten minutes. AU OOC Bashing, Fem!Harry and plenty more.)**

Grand Councilwoman Kekoa was sitting in her office going through several different reports and finishing up her paperwork when something tickled the back of her mind and caused her back to straighten in alarm. The guards on the inside of the impressive office had been having silent staring contests when they noticed Kekoa suddenly standing up from her desk in alarm as a huge amount of magic gathered a little ways in front of the desk.

"What was that?" Kekoa asked straightening up when the magic let out a giant pulse that temporarily knocked her and the guards off of their balance. The two silent guards now had their weapons at attention and pointed towards the area where the magical pulse had come from as several more guards ran into the room with an alarm blaring outside somewhere.

"I-I made it. It worked." An ghostly looking woman with long white hair and golden eyes said panting from where the pulse had originated.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" Kekoa asked loudly as she forced her way past her guards, she was more than capable enough of protecting herself due to her magical and fighting prowess, it was the main reason why she had been the next Grand Councilwoman when the old one had died.

"I'm Magick, from the planet of Earth although many call me 'Mother Earth', 'Giga', or merely 'Mother of Magic'. I'm here because I needed to get Magicks child, my chosen child somewhere where she will grow up safe and loved. This was the safest place I could find for her." The ghostly woman explained while the guards and Kekoa blinked at suddenly noticing the sleeping infant in the womans arms. It was a tiny human infant of only one and a half if Kekoa had to guess with blood red hair that had small streaks of gold in it.

"Very well but why are you in my office instead of in the office of whoever is best suited to raise her?" Kekoa asked raising a thin eyebrow at Magick and causing her to laugh lightly.

"Silly Grand Councilwoman. I am in the office of the person best suited to raise her." Magick said grinning slightly as she offered the infant to Kekoa, causing Kekoa and the guards jaws to drop.

"_I'm _the one best suited to raise a human child? That's impossible. I know nothing of humans or children, let alone human children." Kekoa said regaining her composure and giving the sleeping infant a wary glance as she motioned for the guards to leave the room. The guards picked up their jaws and didn't look happy but all but the two of them that were normally in the room left.

"Maybe not but my magic never lies, certainly not when it concerns my child." Magick said smiling kindly at Kekoa who retook her seat behind her desk.

"If she is your child then why do you wish to give her away to a complete stranger?" Kekoa asked logically causing Magick to sigh sadly.

"I did not give birth to her myself, I chose her to be my child. Her birth parents were murdered not too long ago by a deranged wizard on Earth. A barmy manipulative old coot by the name of Dumbledore tried to leave her with her birth mothers sister and her family. That manipulative old coot would have cost the child her young life. Those relatives of hers would have killed her before her second birthday." Magick said her eyes filling with anger at the thought of Dumbledore and the childs relatives while the armrest on Kekoa's chair snapped in her grasp at that.

"Children of any species are revered and protected and those…monsters would kill a child. Unacceptable." Kekoa hissed through her teeth in her anger while her guards looked just as angry, children were rare amongst all alien species and therefor were protected and cherished by all.

"Heh. Why do you think I took her away from there and brought her here?" Magick asked raising an eyebrow at Kekoa who nodded her understanding of this. The small infant let out a cute yawn and blinked her eyes open sleepily. Kekoa felt her breath hitch unnoticeably in her throat at the sight of the childs eyes. Where there would usually be white on a humans eyes the infants were black and the iris themselves were a golden amber color.

"Hehe. Looks like you're finally awake huh little Ali'i?" Magick asked smiling softly down at the child in her arms while Kekoa's eyebrows shot upwards.

"The infants name means Royalty?" Kekoa asked looking at Magick curiously, due to being in charge of all planets she had to know all languages even those hardly used off of their planet of origin.

"Her birth father was arrogant while her birth mother thought it was fitting since in her words she was 'there precious little princess'. Ouch!" Magick said snickering slightly before exclaiming when the child in her arms punched her right in the nose with impressive motor functions.

"I don't think she likes that title." Kekoa said in faint amusement as she noticed the small child glaring up at Magick cutely.

"Better than what she would do when her father called her that. I think she must have set his hair on fire at least half a dozen times before she was only three months old." Magick said snickering slightly while Ali'i turned her tiny head to look at who else had spoken. Looking at the now awake child full in the eyes Kekoa couldn't help but to sigh heavily as she felt her resolve against taking the child fall immediately. Magick and the guards watched curiously as Kekoa opened a screen in order to talk to her secretary.

"Ms. Slkifh? Bring me a crib and some baby supplies. I suddenly find myself taking in a young human infant of about a year and a half." Kekoa requested her secretary causing the secretary's, and guards, jaws to drop while Magick smiled brightly.

"Alright. Hand her over and get out of here before I change my mind." Kekoa said after closing the screen and holding her arms out to take the child from Magick.

"Of course. Before I leave though is there anything you want to know? Or do you wish to change her name?" Magick asked grinning as she stood up from the chair she had taken a seat in and handed over Ali'i to the most powerful woman in the universe.

"She will have magic right? So it will be safe for me to raise her with knowledge of fighting and using magic correct? What is her day of birth? No, I think her name will fit her now more than before." Kekoa said all of this quickly as she looked down at the small child that fit into her arms almost perfectly.

"Yes, she'll have incredibly strong magic both elemental types and generic. Yes it would be safe, and in fact a great idea since it will give her an advantage in her future. She was born on July 31st in Earth time. So long and good luck. You'll need it." Magick said grinning as she vanished with another magical pulse that didn't bother anything this time since it was much smaller than before, so small that no one even noticed. Magick kept on grinning as she returned to Earth and then she began to cackle. The Grand Councilwoman of the universe was in for the time of her life now. If there was one thing that Ali'i inherited from her birth father it was her love and talent for pranks of all kinds.


	2. Two years later and pranks and dancing

**HP and Lilo and Stitch crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

It had now been two years since Kekoa had adopted Ali'i and right now the Grand Councilwoman was using all her willpower to do nothing more than smirk. Right now her little Ali'i was running from the large imposing form of Captain Gantu, whenever she was backed into a corner the tiny child merely giggled and ran between Gantu's legs causing him to lose his balance as he tried to catch her. It wasn't just the fact that a Captain couldn't catch a three, almost four, year old child that had the Grand Councilwoman amused. No it was the fact that her daughter had somehow used magic to make Gantu green with yellow spots and managed to change his outfit into a frilly pink dress complete with tiara on his head and a plastic 'wand' in place of his blaster.

Many of those that had seen the sight of the large normally imposing man dressed like a stereotypical fairy princess had already fell to the ground in laughter while Ali'i was giggling to her hearts content as she continued to somehow outrun and outmaneuver the much larger and older male. Finally, after seeing her daughter use magic to give Gantu a giant purple afro, Kekoa fell to the floor laughing with all sense of composure thrown to the stars.

"M-My daughter is a pranking genius!" Kekoa managed to choke out proudly, what not many knew about the Grand Councilwoman was that she had a very large mischievous streak that she would normally suppress. So whenever her daughter pulled a prank on someone instead of scolding her for pranking, Kekoa would encourage her daughter and then point out potential flaws in her daughters prank. As long as the pranks weren't aimed at them the guards were more than happy to stay back and snicker at the poor unfortunate soul that had done something to annoy little Ali'i.

"Wonder what Captain Gantu has done to annoy the princess so badly?" One of the guards asked the other with a smirk on his face. Due to both her name and who her adopted mother was everyone had taken to calling Ali'i 'princess' or the 'Grand Councilprincess' or sometimes even 'The Grand Councilchild'. Another thing everyone knew was that there were different levels to the pranks Ali'i would pull. Level A was for those where no one had annoyed her badly enough, and therefore she was merely bored. Level B was when a small group of people, normally some idiots her mom complained about, got pranked and then would leave both her mom and her alone for a few weeks at the most. Level C was when a small group annoyed her themselves by doing or saying something that irritated her. Level D was when a single person annoyed Kekoa so Ali'i would pull a prank on them to get them to leave her mama alone. Level E was when a single person annoyed Ali'i herself so she would get revenge in a prank. Finally there was Level F which was what Gantu had gotten and which was the most humiliating and biggest pranks. It was given only to those that had severally pissed off Kekoa and/or Ali'i badly.

"I don't know, probably don't want to know, nor do I care. I just hope someone has a video camera that's recording this." The other guard said snickering at Gantu getting outwitted by a three year old human child.

"Don't worry about that. I have had several security cameras trained solely on this ever since it started." Kekoa said trying to regain her composure as she finally stood up and dusted herself off, still snickering slightly behind one long and bony hand.

"Haha! Miss me stwupid head!" Ali'i said grinning as she dodged another lunge from Gantu and landed on top of his head, which caused her mother and the guards to break out in laughter again. Ali'i was fluent in many alien languages, they seemed to come naturally to her, it was the Earth version of English that she had problems with occasionally, but she was still better than most her age would be. After about five more minutes of laughing and watching Captain Gantu get outwitted by her daughter Kekoa, regretfully, decided to put an end to the amusing scene.

"Ahem. I believe that's enough Captain Gantu, Ali'i. We do have an appointment to keep Ali'i." Kekoa said loudly causing the two to stop, although Ali'i was pouting at her mom ruining all of her fun.

"Okay dokey mama!" Ali'i said running over to stand beside her mama and not bothering to wipe the grin off of her face as Kekoa patted the top of her head fondly.

"Captain Gantu, unless you suddenly find yourself interested in being a drag queen go change. If you are interested in being a drag queen then get out of mine and my daughters sight, I don't think she should be around drag queens yet if at all. Come along Ali'i." Kekoa said doing her darn best to keep a straight face as she took a pot shot at Gantu as she led her daughter from the room, leaving behind a gaping captain and two guards that were roaring in laughter. Beside her leg Ali'i was giggling up a storm again at what her mom had said, she might not have known what a drag queen was but she knew an insult/pot shot when she heard one.

"Mama? What's a dwag queen?" Ali'i asked causing the nearby guards and random workers to choke in either their surprise or their laughter as the almost four year old tugged on her mamas cape. Kekoa stopped mid-step in shock for a split second before she patted the top of her daughters head again.

"I'll tell you when you're older dear." Kekoa said before she continued to walk down the hallway with her daughter not far behind.

"I'll be olda tamowwoy. Will ya tell me tamowwoy mama?" Ali'i asked as she walked by her mamas side and caused Kekoa to smirk proudly, her daughter was a little genius and she knew it. The only real problem Ali'i had with her Earth English was the 'r's and that was something that would fade over time.

"We'll see sweetheart. First let's get you to your first dance lesson on Earth." Kekoa said patting her daughters head again and causing the toddler to beam up at her happily.

"Yay! Dancin'! Let's go mama. Stwop walkin' so slow!" Ali'i said running in front of her mama and pulling one of the womans hands in order to try and get her mama to walk faster. Ali'i was so excited to learn how to dance on Earth that it had all those that saw the scene smile slightly while Kekoa let out a soft laugh at how eager her daughter was.

"Alright." Kekoa said smiling slightly as she scooped her daughter into her arms and took long strides towards the transporter which would take the two of them to Earth, with Kekoa being in a disguise of course, where Ali'i would have her first dance lesson on some island called Hawaii.

Kekoa smiled with a soft loving look in her eyes as she looked down at her happy and eager in her arms. She might be adopted, and from a different species and planet of origin, but Ali'i was still her daughter and Kekoa would be damned to the nineteenth level of hellfire tortures before she let anyone try and take her baby from her.


	3. meeting Myrtle and Lilo

**HP and Lilo and Stitch crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_Kekoa smiled with a soft loving look in her eyes as she looked down at her happy and eager in her arms. She might be adopted, and from a different species and planet of origin, but Ali'i was still her daughter and Kekoa would be damned to the nineteenth level of hellfire tortures before she let anyone try and take her baby from her._

_Now:_

"Hi! I'm Ali'i! Who're you?" Ali'i asked grinning as she greeted her new dance class, which consisted of five girls all five years old at least and a man wearing no shirt and a hula skirt.

"Hi! I'm Lilo!" A girl with dark eyes and black hair said smiling widely at the three year old while Kekoa, in a disguise of a tall Earth woman with red hair and amber eyes, stood back and merely watched how things would play out curiously.

"Don't hang around this crazy. I'm Myrtle and I'll show you how to act like a real girl." A red haired girl said causing Ali'i to tilt her head to the side curiously.

"Why ya gotta act? You're a girl right?" Ali'i asked curiously and innocently causing Lilo to snicker slightly, despite how she acted all the time she knew that Myrtle and the other girls weren't her friends.

"Yes." Myrtle said slowly not seeing where the tiny three year old was going with this.

"So ya shouldn't act. Ya should be a weal girl right?" Ali'i asked blinking at Myrtle curiously causing the red head to nod her head slightly. Kekoa, seeing how this was likely to go, chuckled softly before calling out to her daughter.

"Ali'i. I have to go back to work. Try not to cause too much trouble will you? I'll have some of the guards come pick you up in a little while okay?" Kekoa called out to her daughter causing said daughter to turn and beam at her.

"Okay mama!" Ali'i said beaming as she toddled over as fast as she could and hugged her mama's legs, the only part she could reach. Kekoa patted the top of Ali'is head fondly and smiled down at her daughter before turning to one of the armored guards that had been there to protect her and Ali'i.

"You. Stay here and watch after Ali'i. If she has so much as a microscopic scratch on her you will be the training dummy for both myself, the new recruits, and Ali'i. Understand?" Kekoa asked narrowing her eyes at the guard who gulped audibly and nodded slightly without lifting his face mask as he gave her a salute.

"Glad we understand each other Sergeant. Have a good day Ali'i." Kekoa said smiling wickedly at the terrified Sergeant before she smiled softly and bent down to hug her daughter.

"I will mama! You too!" Ali'i said grinning wickedly as she hugged her mama back and looked up at the Sergeant who gulped audibly again. Kekoa merely chuckled as she realized what her daughter had planned for today. Poor Hawaii would be hit with prank after prank that no one can explain until Ali'i was picked up by Kekoa herself later on today.

"What are you two?" Myrtle sneered at Ali'i since, as far as the red head was concerned, the young child was taunting her earlier and then started acting like a little kid.

"No! I'm three an' I turn four in…hold on…one…two…three. Three months!" Ali'i said bright as she proudly held up three little fingers to the older and bigger girls.

"You're smart." Lilo commented idly, knowing that at the age of three or four she wasn't that good at counting and she still wasn't.

"Thank you!" Ali'i chirped happily as she grinned up at the older girl who smiled back while Myrtle seemed to be furious that she was outwitted by a three year old.

"Why do you need a guard anyways? Not like you're someone important." Myrtle demanded glowering at the smaller girl who merely smiled at her brightly while the Guard tensed at her tone.

"She needs a guard because Princess Ali'i has an important mother whose enemies would love to get their hands on her daughter when she's defenseless." The Sergeant growled out at Myrtle, sounding more like an animal than a human, and causing the red head to look confused and shocked.

"Princess?" Everyone in the room except for the Guard and Ali'i asked in shocked harmony, causing Ali'i to tilt her head up at them curiously.

"How'd you do that? Did ya pwactice it?" Ali'i asked curiously causing Lilo and the Guard to snicker slightly at the ever so innocent question.

"What's she a princess of? Babies?" Myrtle sneered doing her darn best to pretend like she wasn't slightly scared at facing off against a Guard and someone who seemed to be a princess, despite the fact that the princess was only three years old.

"No and I'd advise you to watch your tone child. Princess Ali'i is the princess of well over a thousand people that live miles away from here. The only reason her mother sends her hear for her dancing lessons is because she should be safer here since it is a small island." The Guard said glaring at Myrtle from behind his face mask while Ali'i was ignoring everything and waddled/toddled over towards Lilo. The second she was close enough Ali'i lightly tugged on Lilo's hula skirt to get the girls attention.

"Huh?" Lilo asked blinking slightly when she looked down and saw Ali'i standing beside her looking up at her with wide hopeful eyes.

"I like you. Be my friend?" Ali'i asked smiling widely up at Lilo and causing almost all of the children there to be in shock. Lilo, a girl they made fun of and taunted daily, was asked to be friends with a princess from another country.

"Okay." Lilo said smiling slightly although she was a little shocked too while Ali'i grinned so wide her face looked ready to split in half. Right now the other four girls were regretting how they had treated Lilo. She was now friends with a princess from another country that could make their lives miserable without even trying to. They were doomed.


	4. Trials and Experemint 626

**HP and Lilo and Stitch crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Okay." Lilo said smiling slightly although she was a little shocked too while Ali'i grinned so wide her face looked ready to split in half. Right now the other four girls were regretting how they had treated Lilo. She was now friends with a princess from another country that could make their lives miserable without even trying to. They were doomed._

_Now:_

While her daughter was making friends Kekoa was presiding over a trail involving that idiot scientist Dr. Jumba.

"Ah hello there Grand Councilwoman! Where is darling little Ali'i? She's normally either helping me in the lab or causing chaos by now!" Dr. Jumba said causing everyone but Captain Gantu to tense and begin to glare. He was asking about Ali'I and that couldn't be anything good for anyone.

"She's at dance lessons. That is not why you are here though." Kekoa said her grip on the railing in front of her tightening, depending on Jumbas next few sentences he might have to go to the hospital due to a severally overprotective mother beating the crap out of him. Jumba wisely stayed silent as Gantu read off the charges until Kekoa asked him how he pleaded.

"Not guilty! My experiments are entirely theoretical and completely within legal boundaries." Dr. Jumba said crossing his arms as a transport ship came in.

"We believe that you've actually created something." Kekoa said her voice still slightly tight from Jumba asking about her daughter.

"Created something? Hah! But that would be irresponsible and unethical. I would never ever make-" Jumba began being cut off by the council gasping as the container dropped open to reveal a blue four armed thing with antennas on the top of its head, it was only wearing an orange prison suit as it clambered all around its rather small confinement.

"More than one." Jumba finished grinning slightly sheepishly as his creation was revealed for all to see.

"What is that monstrosity?" Gantu asked leaning forward as if to get a better look at the small thing of an unidentifiable species.

"Monstrosity? What you see before you is the first of a new species. I call it Experiment 626. He is fire-proof, bullet-proof, and can think faster than super computer. He can see in the dark, and lift objects three thousand times his size. His only instinct... to destroy everything he touches! Ha ha ha ha!" Jumba said before dissolving into loud rambunctious laughter while Kekoa crossed her arms under her chest rather calmly.

"So it is a monster." Kekoa said rather deadpanned as she looked down at Jumba and 626 with calm eyes that had an internal fire in them.

"Eh, just a little one." Jumba said calming down from his laughter as he grinned up at Kekoa who merely stood there calmly.

"That abomination must be eliminated!" Gantu said hoping to make a better impression amongst some of the Council members now that Ali'i wasn't here to make him seem like a fool.

"Calm yourself Captain Gantu. Perhaps it can be reasoned with." Kekoa said calmly as she turned her complete attention towards 626 who was wiping his tongue across the glass of his container.

"Experiment 626. Give us a sign you understand any of this. Show us that there is something inside you that is good." Kekoa said hopefully, but not showing it as everyone looked at 626. 626 seemed to understand her as it looked right at her and cleared his throat, causing everyone but Kekoa to lean forward in anticipation. She recognized that glint in his eyes, he was not going to do as she asked. If she were a betting woman she would bet that he would do the complete opposite.

"Meega, nala kwishta!" Stitch said in the alien tongue, causing everyone to gasp in horror and a few of them to faint or throw up while Kekoa was horrified. Amused yes but also horrified.

"So…naughty!" Kekoa said placing a hand over her heart slightly, hopefully the experiment had not taught her daughter that.

"I didn't teach him that!" Jumba exclaimed defensively when Kekoa shot him a look, wondering if it was him who had taught 626 how to talk like that.

"Ali'i." Stitch said next causing everyone to stop and look at him in shock, and Kekoa with her eyes slightly narrowed.

"What about Ali'i?" Kekoa asked gripping the railing in front of her in an iron grip that threatened to break it, causing those closest to her to back away in fear of her anger.

"Ali'i t-taught me." Stitch said in shaky English while the railing underneath Kekoa's hands was developing cracks, so her daughter did know those words.

"What did Ali'i teach you?" Kekoa asked forcing her voice to remain calm and steady, even though she couldn't help a slightly steely undertone.

"H-how to talk. S-sing. W-write. P-Pl-play." Stitch said causing Kekoa's to soften slightly, so that's why her daughter had so much fun over at Jumbas lab. She had a play mate that was around the same size as her but didn't know how to have fun. Although Gantu decided to interrupt her before she could even open her mouth.

"Place that idiot scientist under arrest!" Gantu yelled causing Jumba to be trapped in his own confinement sphere and dropped into a holding cell. Kekoa gave Gantu an annoyed look as she had just been about to ask Jumba a question when he had yelled.

"I prefer to be called an Evil Genius!" Jumba yelled as he was taken away.

"As for that abomination." Gantu began before Kekoa raised an eyebrow at him.

"I believe that despite his naughty prank earlier he has shown that he can understand us and he does have some good in him, despite how little it is." Kekoa interrupted causing Gantu to flush slightly at jumping the gun.

"I propose we send it to Ali'i. He has already told us himself that my daughter has taught him some things already. My daughter may be able to help override his original programming and turn him into a model citizen. If not then we can always have him sentenced to exile." Kekoa said causing the other members of the council to slowly nod. That sounded like a plan and Ali'i was easily able to protect herself using her magic so 626 posed no threat to her, and if nothing else it gave her a playmate and a pet rolled into one.

What the others didn't know was that Jumba had programmed him for chaos and since Ali'i loved causing chaos it was more likely that the two would team up to cause untold amounts of chaos. While the others may not have known this but Kekoa did and she could not wait to see what her daughter and her daughters new pet would do.


	5. puppy! Oh lord my ribs

**HP and Lilo and Stitch crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ What the others didn't know was that Jumba had programmed him for chaos and since Ali'i loved causing chaos it was more likely that the two would team up to cause untold amounts of chaos. While the others may not have known this but Kekoa did and she could not wait to see what her daughter and her daughters new pet would do._

_Now:_

"Hi mama!" Ali'i chirped as she happily tackled her mother's legs in a hug while Lilo was laughing her head off in a nearby bush as Lilo's older sister Nami shrieked about being turned blue.

"Hello my little princess. Are you having fun?" Kekoa asked smiling down at her daughter while 626 was hiding behind her legs so that he couldn't be seen.

"Uh-huh! I made new friend! Her name Lilo!" Ali'i said happily as she pointed at the still laughing Lilo while Nami continued to scream somewhere in the woods.

"Well it's nice to see you making friends, princess. I brought you something though." Kekoa said grinning slightly at the sound of Nami's enraged screams about being turned blue as the earth woman tried to hunt down Lilo and Ali'i.

"Hmm?" Ali'i asked tilting her head to the side cutely while Lilo walked over curiously as well.

"Puppy!" Lilo and Ali'i exclaimed happily when Kekoa stepped to the side and revealed 626 who was promptly petted by both Ali'i and Lilo. Kekoa swore she nearly broke a rib holding back her laughter.

Wait until she told Jumba that Ali'i and her earth friend had called his 'monster' a puppy! Oh crud one of her ribs did break and another was cracking.


	6. the twins

**HP and Lilo and Stitch crossover**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ Wait until she told Jumba that Ali'i and her earth friend had called his 'monster' a puppy! Oh crud one of her ribs did break and another was cracking._

_Now:_

.

It had been two days since Ali'i had gotten 626, which she and Lilo promptly named Stitch, and now they were pulling some pranks on a red haired family that had arrived on the island for vacation.

"Fred George!" The rather plump woman blamed her five year old twin sons immediately after her hair had been turned an eye watering shade of blue.

"Wasn't us this time. Honest!" The twin boys exclaimed in unison, although they could tell that their mother didn't believe them at all.

"Uh-huh." The mother said disbelieving while the older boys looked at the twins curiously, they could tell that it wasn't the twins. What they were curious about was that if the twins didn't do it then who did? The twins merely shrugged, they were used to being blamed for what others had done by now, and wandered off when their mother and father weren't looking.

"You pranksters?" Ali'i asked a few minutes later when the twins had seen the two girls wandering around the woods plotting another prank to pull. Ali'i and Lilo looked at the twin red head males that were vacationing in Hawaii with their family and had been blamed for the earlier prank. Her response was a matching face splitting grin and a pair of bows.

"Master Pranksters Gred.' This came from the twin with a lighter shade of blue eyes.

"And Forge" This came from the twin with slightly darker hair.

"At your service!" That was the both of them in unison.  
"And you two?" Forge asked as the two of them came out of the mock bow while Ali'i was giggling at their small act.

"Prankster Princesses Ali'i and Lilo ready for duty!" Lilo said snapping a mock salute while Stitch was sniffing the two twins before nodding satisfied and giving a thumbs up. The four pranksters exchanged looks and wide face splitting grins as they broke out in mad cackles that had all the locals running for fear.

"Run for your lives! Lilo and Ali'i found their male counterparts!" One man screamed as he ran, causing others to scream and run as well looking as if the four children were Godzilla.


End file.
